I'm in Love with an Angel
by BroadwayStarlet
Summary: Maria's return from the abbey through the wedding. Very fluffy and romantic. Contains scenes from Maria and Georg's engagement, between the beautiful gazebo scene and the wedding. My first Sound of Music fanfic - and my first fanfic ever posted! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

Alas, I do not own _The Sound of Music. _It belongs to Twentieth Century Fox and the Rodgers and Hammerstein Organization. Oh, how I wish it was mine though.

**Author's Note:**

Dear Readers, today is my birthday. I felt like doing something different today, so I'm posting my first fanfic ever on . I've been writing since I can remember, and this is the first Sound of Music fanfic I've ever attempted. I love Maria/Georg, so this story will be very fluffy and romantic. Please read and don't hesitate to review. =)

**Chapter 1**

Maria knew what she had to do. The Mother Abbess gave her directions to go back to the Von Trapp household. She wasn't sure how, but she had to go back.

"Follow your dreams, look for the life you're born to live, Maria," Reverend Mother told her.

_The love of a man and a woman is holy too. You have a great capacity to love. What you must find out is how God wants you to spend your love. _

The Reverend Mother's words echoed in her mind as she walked the familiar path back to the Von Trapp villa. She hoped she was right. She hoped it wasn't too late –

_I shouldn't be saying this -- not to you, I mean I don't know you that well -- but if you ask me, the Captain's thinking very seriously of marrying the woman before the summer's over._

Frau Schmidt had told her this the very first day she'd arrived as governess to those seven children. The Captain would marry the Baroness. At the time, this sounded wonderful. The grieving family would have happiness again. Now the words seemed like a nightmare.

_Oh, Captain, please don't have done anything drastic. _It had only been three days. Maria knew that her departure would hurt the children, but she'd tried not to think of that while she was at the abbey. Until this moment, she was sure she couldn't go back; even to see those children that she'd grown to love with all her heart, even one more time.

If Elsa's words – the words that had scared her so much – were true, and that the Captain was indeed in love with her, Maria would be happy. She knew how much she loved the entire Von Trapp family, yes, she finally admitted, even their strict father. She had finally accepted that she was in love with him. If Elsa's words were true, then the Captain would want to be with Maria. He couldn't have proposed to Elsa already, could he?

But if he had, Maria didn't know what she could do. She could go back to the abbey, yes, but to live a life in sadness while trying to serve God. She couldn't do that, she knew it already. She would have to leave the abbey to live her life brokenhearted, but where? She had no skills to enter the workplace, plus the impending Anschluss was always a threat. She felt she would need protection in the real world – protection would only come from living in the Von Trapp household, surrounded by people she loved – or in the abbey.

There was only one option. Stay with them, stay with _him. _Maria didn't want to think of the alternative.

So, she knew what she had to do, but she didn't know what would happen, or if her plan, her _dream, _didn't work out. She still didn't know if she could face him again. Especially if _she _was still there.

She didn't want to hate the Baroness. She knew hatred was wrong. She knew that Elsa was probably a very kind woman, and deserved happiness like all other human souls. But at the same time, Maria knew that Elsa was the one who had made her so afraid, who opened her eyes to her true feelings. And she was her competition. Elsa saw Maria as competition as well, Maria knew, and that's why she scared her away. Maria was sure that Elsa was proud of herself for eliminating the woman who threatened her future with Georg.

_Georg. _That was the first time Maria actually thought of him as _Georg _instead of _Captain. _

_God, please give me the strength I need to face him again. I'm not asking for him, I'm asking for strength. What is meant to happen between us will. If he loves me, I will stay and be with him. If he doesn't I will find a way to live in this world without that family. I just need strength, _Maria prayed.

She was close to the house now. She was walking by the gate of the massive villa. She felt a surge of confidence as she heard heavenly voices singing from within the property. The children. They sounded wonderful but so sad. Maria had taught them to sing this song when they were feeling bad.

_Maria, what have you done? _She knew they were singing for her.

"…Brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things…"

Maria went through the gate and didn't bother going through the house first. She rounded the house and ran to the children, _her children. _

"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes…"

Maria found her voice as her children came into view. Liesl was hugging Gretl. Marta was close to tears. The other children were huddled together, trying to find happiness in the memory of the song.

"Snow flakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes…"

The children looked up, hearing Maria's strong, beautiful, clear voice.

"Silver white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favorite things," Maria sang to them. Finally they saw her. And they ran to her with open arms. She dropped her guitar and bag. Louisa was the first of the children to reach her. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Oh, how she loved these children. Oh, how she'd missed them. And they loved her.

"When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad – I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel so bad!" They all sang together. Maria continued to hug and kiss each child.

"Oh, children, I'm so glad to see you!" she finally said.

"We missed you," Marta told her.

"Oh, I missed _you_," Maria told her. Marta grinned. This girl was one the most affectionate children she'd ever met, and probably loved Maria the most. She clutched Maria around the waist, ever wanting to let go of her governess.

"Kurt, how are you?"

"Hungry," he said simply. Of course. Maria smiled. Why she'd expected the children to be any different now that things had changed for her, she didn't know. But they were the same.

Gretl held up her finger. "Gretl, what happened to your finger?"

"It caught caught," she said.

"Caught in what?"

"Friedrich's teeth." Maria laughed. Sweet little child. She kissed Gretl's finger. The boys grabbed Maria's suitcase and guitar, and Maria held hands with the little ones as they walked toward the patio.

"Liesl, you alright?"

"Just fair," she replied.

"Any telegrams been delivered here lately?" Maria asked.

"None at all, Fräulein, but I'm learning to accept it. I'll be glad when school begins."

"Oh, Liesl, you can't use school to escape your problems. You have to face them," Maria said. She wished she could be more confident in her own advice for this girl. "Oh, I have so much to tell you all."

"We have things to tell you, too," Louisa began. Maria smiled.

"The most important thing is that father is going to be married," Brigitta said.

"Married?" Maria asked.

"Yes, to Baroness Schraeder."

This changed things. She'd have to come up with an alternate plan. Her heart felt like it had been shattered instantly. She couldn't blame the children for giving her the news. The children tensed up and could see that she wasn't happy about the news, but she also noticed that they weren't exactly thrilled at the idea of their father marrying the Baroness. She wished she could do something to comfort them, but she needed comforting herself.

The children's attention was pulled away from her suddenly.

"Oh, Father, look!"

"Father, Fräulein Maria's back!"

He was there on the patio, staring at them. She couldn't read his expression. Was he happy she was back? Did he even care?

"Good evening, Captain," she broke the silence.

"Good evening," he finally said. Then he smiled, but not at her, at his children. "Alright everyone, go and get your dinner."

The children rushed to their house. She smiled at them, even though they were leaving her alone with him. Was everything about to spill out? She felt tears forming in her eyes. _You cannot cry now. Wait til you're in your room. Please. _

He began walking slowly walking toward her. She suddenly felt afraid.

"You left without saying goodbye," he said finally. His eyes never left hers. "Even to the children."

Maria felt like she was going to crack. "Well, it was wrong of me. Forgive me."

"Why did you?" he asked.

He would ask that. But she couldn't answer him. Not like this, not now. "Please don't ask me. Anyway, the reason no longer exists."

Then she came out. She looked elegant and happy. "Fräulein Maria, you've returned. Isn't it wonderful, Georg?"

Wonderful, indeed. Maria was sure how _wonderful _Elsa thought about Maria being back. But it was Maria's time to step aside. Elsa was his, he was hers.

"May I wish you ever happiness, Baroness, and you too, Captain. The children tell me you're to be married."

Elsa smirked. "Thank you, my dear."

Maria felt her tears forming again and ran up the stairs. She had to get away.

"You are back to – uh – stay?" she heard him ask.

She paused. "Only til arrangements can be made for another governess."

Maria realized as soon as she said it that there would never be another governess – unless he kept her around just for the children. But why would be do that? And she wasn't sure she could stand to see him married to Elsa, even if she had the children. Her heart might break even more. The Von Trapps didn't need her anymore.

She ran to her room, fighting tears. She knew she shouldn't cry. She had to be downstairs for dinner in a few minutes. She let herself lean against the door to her room and allowed her emotions to take over. _This is ridiculous, Maria, _she told herself. She shouldn't cry over a man and a family that she wasn't meant to be with. This was God's will. She shouldn't be upset with God for not allowing this. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

Thank you to the first reviewers, and thank you for the birthday wish. I was nervous about posting my work, so I appreciate the encouragement. Here's chapter 2.

**Chapter 2**

A few days earlier, Georg went to town. The night before was the party. It was extravagant and elegant. Elsa looked beautiful and now they were engaged to be married. He had proposed that morning. His children weren't thrilled – and quite frankly, neither was he.

His engagement wasn't what was on his mind. It was a single dance that replayed over and over. The laendler.

She had been graceful, beautiful, and it seemed like they were floating. Not Elsa – but Fräulein Maria.

She was gone now. She'd disappeared sometime after Max invited her to dinner and that morning. She left a note that she missed her life at the abbey and had to leave. She said it would be best not to say goodbye, because it would've been too painful to say goodbye in person to the children.

She was right – it would've been too painful to say goodbye in person. But leaving them suddenly in the middle of the night was painful as well. The children weren't taking this well. It was almost cruel of her to leave them with these children who loved her so much, and would never forget her. He hated having to explain her departure to them, especially Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl.

Georg knew something wasn't right. She hadn't been acting naturally since the dance. Something wasn't right about her spirit after that moment. She'd stopped dancing and stared into his eyes.

He wondered if she could read his feelings – the ones that had been growing since she arrived, and especially since he'd seen how she'd brought music back into the house. She'd made his family come alive again.

But just that easily, she'd killed each and every one of them again.

He was in love with her. He knew this now, but did she know? Was that why she'd left – because she knew? He didn't believe for a moment that she missed the abbey enough to leave his children.

Georg didn't know what he was thinking – proposing to Elsa the next morning. Maria might come back, right? But he knew she wouldn't. He had to find another way to change his family. The children needed a mother. He needed a woman in his life again – and if he couldn't have the one he really wanted – he'd have to settle for Elsa.

He felt awful. Elsa wasn't a woman he should have to "settle for". She deserved better than this. And so did his children.

To clear his mind, he took the car into town with the intention of picking out an engagement ring for Elsa. At the jeweler's, he saw many rings that were expensive and glitzy – just what Elsa would want. But there was a ring that stuck out to him.

It was small, silver, and had a single, small diamond. On either side of the diamond, roses were engraved. It was too simple for Elsa. In fact, he didn't even think of her when he saw the ring. He thought of Maria. It was simple and elegant, and perfect for her tiny hands. He bought the ring on impulse, not sure what he was going to do with it.

As he walked out of the jewelry store, he removed the ring from his pocket and looked at it again. He loved her. He wanted to marry her. He couldn't marry Elsa. She was the perfect mother for his children – they already loved her. And she was perfect for him too. Sweet, innocent, beautiful, and loving…

If Maria didn't come back, he would have to go to the abbey and beg her to be his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

I really appreciate all the kind reviews. Here's another short chapter. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for the next scene.

**Chapter 3**

Maria entered the dining room, wearing the pale blue dress the night she and the children had performed the puppet show. She realized as soon as she entered the room that this was the dress that the Baroness suggest she wear, because Georg "couldn't keep his eyes off her" when she wore it.

"Good evening," she said. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Good evening, Fräulein Maria," the children chorused. The Captain and the Baroness both nodded at her.

"Fräulein Maria, could you please say grace for us?" he asked.

She nodded. "For what we are about to receive may the Lord make us truly thankful. Amen."

"Amens" were whispered around the table. She smiled at the children, then noticed that he was staring at her. She smiled, and then returned to her food.

Was the Baroness right about the blue dress? She must've been.

Elsa kept eyeing the Captain as he stared at Maria, and she noticed this. Elsa was wearing a glittery red and black dress. Was she trying to be flashier than Maria? Maria smiled to herself. It wasn't that hard to be flashier than her.

She'd won. Why was the Baroness trying to hard?

After dinner, Fräulein Maria put the children to bed while Georg, Elsa, and Max had drinks in the sitting room. He was careful not to be too tender with Elsa, and refused to even hold her hand as they sat together on the sofa. Now that Maria was back, he had to make his move soon.

Max started to go on about his quest to find talent for the music festival, and hinting obviously to Georg about his children singing. The Captain had had just about enough of Max's insistence and walked out on the balcony.

She was out there, wandering on the terrace. That dress made her look absolutely ethereal and beautiful. She reached the gate by the lake and stared out over the water. _She has to be an angel,_ he thought. _She must have been sent to this family as some kind of blessing – and to bring them back to life. _Was it right to love an angel so?

"There you are." Elsa's voice came from behind him. She joined him on the balcony. He felt guilty. Elsa knew that he loved Maria, he was sure of it. Nevertheless, Elsa took hold of Georg's arm, almost as if to hold him near her. "You know, I really must speak to cook about the wienerschnitzel. It is entirely too delicious for my figure. And it makes you much too quiet at the dinner table. Or was it the wine?"

"Oh, undoubtedly the wine," he mumbled.

She continued. "You have no idea what kind of trouble I'm having trying to decide what to give you for a wedding present. Oh, I know, I'm enough." She laughed, and knew she was losing him. "But I do want you to have some kind of trifle for the occasion. I thought of a fountain pen, but you've already got one. And then I thought – a villa in the south of France – but they are so difficult to gift wrap. Oh, Georg, how do you feel about yachts? A long sleek one for the Mediterranean and a tiny one for your bathtub, hmm?" She'd lost him. But she had to keep going. She wasn't going to let him go that easily. "And where to go on our honeymoon, now that's a real problem. I thought a trip around the world would be lovely, but I thought there must be someplace better to go. But don't worry, darling…"

The Captain didn't like to see her like this. He was sorry for what he was about to say, though he had the feeling that Elsa already knew what was coming.

"It's no use, you and I," he finally said. "I'm being dishonest – to both of us, and utterly unfair to you…When two people talk of marriage…."

Elsa motioned for him to stop. "Don't say another word, please. You see, there are other things I've been thinking. Fond as I am of you, I really don't think you're the man for me. You're much too independent. I need someone who needs me desperately, or at least needs my money desperately." She paused. "I've enjoyed every moment we've had together. I do thank you for that." She smiled at him, and cleared her throat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll pack my little bags and return to Vienna where I belong."

Georg finally smiled. Free. Though Elsa insisted that she broke off the engagement, he was happy with how it had gone.

Elsa turned back to him. "And somewhere out there…is a young lady who I think…will never be a nun."

He looked at her with shock. She'd known. He knew one day he'd have to thank her for this – but for now, he had other things to worry about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all so much for your kind words. Well, here's my favorite scene – the one the entire story has been building up to so far. But don't worry, this isn't the end.

Personally, I think this chapter gets tedious and too cheesy at points. And I add dialogue that isn't in the movie. And - reviews are always welcome!

**Chapter 4**

Hope was gone. The Captain was getting married. She'd have to return to the abbey eventually. Maria, usually the optimist, was no longer looking forward to what life would bring. She imagined herself as a nun, shut away from the world forever, never to see her beloved children or…him, ever again.

She sat on a bench by the gazebo, her face in her hands. How was she going to be happy?

"Hello." Maria heard his voice behind her. What could he possibly want now? He'd already broken her heart. Unintentionally, of course. But she couldn't talk to him. She didn't know if she could choke out words, and if she _could _speak, she probably would end up blurting out everything. "I thought I just might find you here."

Maria stood. She was going to make a run for it as soon as she could. "W-was there something you wanted?"

The Captain shook his head. "No, no. Sit down, please." He was trying to put her at ease, she knew, and she remained standing. He looked up at her, and patted the seat on the bench. "Please," he said. Maria finally obeyed and sat as far as she could away from him. She hoped he couldn't hear her heart beating, and couldn't see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. He smiled at her, but she couldn't look at him. He began to laugh. She looked at him finally, unsure of what he could possibly be laughing at. "You know, I was thinking…and I was wondering. Two things," he began. "Why did you run away to the abbey, and what was it that made you come back?"

Maria swallowed. There was no escape this time. Nothing to save her. She had to answer. She thought for a moment about how to answer his question. "Well, I had an obligation to fulfill…and I came back to fulfill it," she said simply.

He obviously wasn't satisfied. He _knew. _"Hmm. Was that all?"

"No…" she said. "And I missed the children."

He nodded. "Only the children?"

"No," she said honestly – then realized what she'd said. "Yes! Isn't it right I should've missed them?"

He nodded again. "Oh, yes, yes of course. I was only hoping that perhaps you might…" He stopped himself. This wasn't going to be easy to tell her.

Maria didn't think she'd heard him right. Was he asking her if she'd missed _him _too? _Please, don't ask me this. I won't be able to lie. _

He tried a new tactic. "Well, nothing was the same while you were away, and it'll be all wrong again after you leave. And I just thought perhaps you might…change your mind?"

_No, I couldn't do that._ She rose, and began to make her escape. This wasn't happening."I'm sure the Baroness will be able to make things fine for you," was all she could say.

He called her name, and she stopped. "There isn't going to be any Baroness."

_What? _Maria stopped. "There isn't? I don't understand."

"We broke off our engagement," he said simply.

"You did?"

He walked past her into the gazebo. "Well, you can't marry someone," he began, before turning back to her. She realized just how close he was to her before she could respond. "…when you're in love with someone else." He looked into her eyes, trying to tell her what he found so hard to say, and what she had hoped to hear.

She shook her head slowly, not sure if she was taking this right. Then she knew. He reached for her chin and drew her to him, and then kissed her. When they parted, her jaw was slightly dropped. Was this real? He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder.

She felt relief, heaven, and joy that she didn't know she could feel. She was no longer alone, no longer afraid. Reverend Mother had been right. She wouldn't have to be alone forever wishing for this – because she really was in Captain Von Trapp's arms. He had just kissed her, and his lips sent a shiver down her spine, all the way down to her feet. She would have to thank Reverend Mother, and soon.

She gasped. "Reverend Mother always says, 'when the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens a window.'"

He pulled back and smiled. "What else does the Reverend Mother say?" Words of wisdom and guidance, he was sure.

"That you have to look for your life," she told him, looking straight into his eyes, hoping they were telling him exactly what she meant – that the Reverend Mother told her to look for her life _here. _

"Is that why you came back?" he asked. She nodded. "And have you found it?"

She looked down – his stare was too intense. "I think I have." Then she found the strength to correct herself and look back into his eyes. She sighed. "I _know _I have."

His eyes softened. "I love you," he finally said, and wrapped his arms around her again.

She sighed into his embrace, relieved to hear those words. They were all she needed to hear for the rest of her life. "Oh, can this be happening to me?"

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood,_

_Perhaps I had a miserable youth._

_But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past –_

_There must have been a moment of truth._

_For here you are – standing there – loving me_

_Whether or not you should_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood,_

_I must have done something good._

_Nothing comes from nothing, nothing ever could_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood,_

_I must have done something good._

He kissed her again. "Do you know when I first started loving you?" he asked. "That night at the dinner table when you sat on that ridiculous pinecone."

Maria gasped. "What?"

"But I knew I needed you when I saw the wonderful gift you'd given my children – and how much happiness you brought back into their lives, and mine. I realize it was the night of the puppet show – the first time you wore this dress… Even then, I was yours. And when we danced at the party, I knew was totally and completely in love with you."

"I knew the first time you blew that silly whistle that something was going to change here for all of us," she said. Maria wasn't sure how comfortable she was saying how far back her love went. She wasn't used to this yet. "I started loving you when you sang 'Edelweiss' with Liesl for all of us. I saw the looks on the children's faces, and I felt the love you felt for them." She smiled. "The night of the party, when we danced…" She couldn't finish, so she sighed with happiness, and she knew that he knew.

"Oh, my love," he said, smiling, and stroked her cheek. He kissed her again. "Maria, is there anyone I should go to to ask permission to marry you?"

Her eyes grew wide. _Marry me? _

"You will…marry me, won't you?" This felt better than when he proposed to the Baroness.

She smiled, still shocked, but nodded. "Well," she began. "Why don't we ask…the children?"

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled to know that you'll be staying forever," he said. "They love you, you know. So much."

Maria blushed. "I love them…" She couldn't find words to express how just how much she loved this family. With all her heart.

"We will tell them tomorrow at breakfast," Georg said. "I can't wait." He kissed her again. Then he remembered something. _The ring. _He took Maria's hand they sat together on the bench in the gazebo. "One more thing." He reached in his pocket and withdrew the box.

Maria stared at it, jaw dropped. She knew what it was. "Georg," she said. Then she blushed, because it was the first time she'd said his name out loud. "You planned this?"

"No," he said. "I went shopping for a ring for Elsa – couldn't find one for her – maybe because I didn't love her. But I saw this and knew it was yours. I was hoping you'd come back. Or else I was planning on going to the abbey to find you."

Tears welled up in her eyes again, but this time, not because she was sad and hopeless. This time, because she was the happiest she'd ever been. He was so sweet and romantic. This was more than she ever could've hoped for. "Georg," she breathed, and then kissed his cheek.

She blushed. This was the first kiss she'd initiated. He smiled and wiped the tears from her cheek. "Maria, I love you." He opened the box and pulled out the ring.

It was beautiful. Maria never imagined getting a ring, and this one was perfect. The most beautiful thing she'd ever worn. He slipped it on her finger. It was silver with a single diamond with tiny engraved roses. It fit perfectly. He held her hand and admired the ring on her finger for a moment. She didn't know what else to say, so she kissed him. "Thank you," she finally choked out, wiped another tear. "I've never been so happy in all my life. I love you."

The Captain smiled. He'd rendered this usually outspoken, loud, and spirited woman completely speechless with joy. He admired her innocence and inexperience in the romance area. He would show her everything, with all the love and tenderness she deserved. He wanted to give her everything. Maria deserved the world. He couldn't believe that he was with the sweetest, most beautiful, and most loving person in the world.

_She must be an angel. No one is this perfect – and yet she is, _he thought. _I'm in love with an angel. _

He was content just to hold her in his arms all night. She rested her head against him, and held his hand.

"Maria," he finally said. "It's getting late. We should be getting to bed."

She smiled. "I suppose you're right."

They got up and left the gazebo, walked inside the villa hand in hand. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. Her eyes were so blue, and so clear and expressive. He wanted to remember this night forever. "Goodnight, my love." He kissed her lips and hugged her to his chest.

"Goodnight…darling."

They parted ways for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

Thank you all for the reviews. More are always welcome. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. =) Personally, this is always how I saw the big annoucement to the kids. I'm not completely satisfied with the result, but I wasn't sure how else to write it. And I guess I should repeat the disclaimer? I still don't own _The Sound of Music_. Unfortunately.

**Chapter 5**

Once Maria got to her room, she knew she wasn't going to sleep well that night. Everything had been too perfect – she didn't want this day to end. She changed into her nightgown and got into bed. She prayed.

Then she remembered the first prayer she ever said by that bed.

_Dear Father, now I know why You've sent me here. To help these children prepare themselves for a new mother. And I pray that this will become a happy family in Thy sight..._

She had no idea then how personal that prayer would turn out to be.

Tonight her prayer was different.

"Dear God, Reverend Mother told me to follow my dream and to find where my love should be spent. I think _this_ is my place. You have brought me to this house, where these wonderful children and their father need me and love me. I thank You for guiding me to this family; I have found real happiness and a love that feels so true and right. I also as for guidance as I begin this new journey. Amen."

She got into bed and hoped that sleep wasn't too far away, so she could wake up ready to announce her engagement to her future children.

Captain Von Trapp didn't find it any easier to fall asleep. He knew that across the house, his beloved fiancée was sleeping. Soon they wouldn't have to be apart. He would be able to hold her in his arms all night.

_Dear God, thank You for sending her to me. I will always be grateful for this, and for her. I love her so much. Thank You, _he thought.

Sleep took the happy couple for the night. They were left with dreams of the future and what life could bring them…

Maria woke to the sound of knocking on her door. She looked at the clock. She was going to be late for breakfast! She pulled on her robe, and answered the door. He was there.

"Good morning, Fräulein Maria," he said, with a coy smile.

She blushed. "Good morning, Captain." She looked down at her ring. It was real. "So it wasn't a dream," she said.

"Not at all," he said, and leaned in to kiss her. "Will you join me for breakfast?"

She smiled. "I believe I could. Just give me a moment to get dressed."

"May I make a suggestion?" he asked. He moved past her and opened her wardrobe. He pulled out the dress she wore at the party. He kissed her cheek. "I'll meet you outside."

She slipped into her dress and then opened the door. He was still there. "Beautiful," he said. Her cheeks flushed pink. "Shall we?" He offered his hand to her, and she took it. He escorted her down the grand staircase to the dining room. His children and Max were already there. "Wait here," he told her. Then he entered the dining room.

"Good morning, Father," his children said.

"Morning, children."

"Where's Fräulein Maria and the Baroness?" Maria heard Louisa ask.

"Fräulein Maria will be down in a moment," he said. "And we need to talk about the Baroness." His children were silent. "It seems we have broken off our engagement." Maria heard the children shift uneasily in their chairs. They were happy, but didn't want to show it. She smiled.

"So what does that mean, Father?" Liesl finally asked.

The Captain paused, unsure how to make this announcement. "It means that you'll be getting a _different _new mother."

"Another one?" Friedrich asked.

"What would you say if I told you that you already knew the woman who'll be your new mother?" Georg asked. Brigitta's eyes grew wide – she'd figured it out. _Maria was right, she does notice everything. _Then his fiancée entered on cue. "Also – what would you say if Fräulein Maria could stay with us forever?" He reached out his hand, and the light of the windows glistened off her diamond ring. The children's jaws seemed to drop simultaneously as they realized that Maria and the Captain were engaged. "What are you waiting for? Go welcome your new mother to our family!"

Liesl rose first, and smiled. She came over to Maria, kissed her cheek and embraced her. "I'm so happy. I love you. You've been such a wonderful governess and friend."

"Thank you, Liesl, darling, I love you too." Maria kissed her back.

Friedrich was next. He told Maria he loved her and kissed her, too. Maria was surprised, since Friedrich was usually so focused on "being a man" and trying to impress his father with his maturity.

Louisa wiped a tear and kissed Maria's cheek. "I love you, Fräulein. I'm so glad you're going to stay with us."

"I am too, Louisa. Love you."

Kurt came over to her. "So this means you'll always be around to play with us and sing with us?"

"Always, Kurt." She smiled and let him kiss her cheek. Kurt told her he loved her and was glad that she'd be staying. Brigitta, usually emotionally reserved, was sobbing. "Brigitta, sweetheart, are you alright?"

Brigitta hugged Maria around the waist. "I'm so sorry that I said your dress was ugly when I first met you. I think you're absolutely beautiful and I love you _so much._"

"Oh darling, it's alright. I love you too." Maria kissed Brigitta's cheek and hugged her.

Marta tapped Maria's shoulder. Her eyes were streaming with tears too. "Oh sweetheart…" was all Maria could say before she hugged the little girl and kissed her cheek.

Marta sobbed into her shoulder. "I thought you weren't coming back, and I was going to be sad forever. I missed you so much and I love you, and now I'm so happy."

"Marta, dear, I'll always be here for you. I love you so much." Maria felt tears forming in her eyes. These children…were _hers_ now. Gretl was last, as always. Maria was almost glad she was the last one – she was getting emotional over so much love. "Dearie, I love you," she told Gretl and kissed her cheek. Gretl kissed her and hugged her back.

"You're going to be the best mother in the world," the five year old told her new mother.

The children all hugged her again, together. Maria let her tears fall, and she glanced up at Georg. She shook her head and smiled. She hoped her eyes were telling him what she felt, all she felt. _I knew they were going to be happy but I didn't expect this much love. Thank you so much for this – I have all I could ever want and more. Life is…bliss. _Georg smiled. He knew. He blew her a kiss.

Max had been standing off on the side, and smiled at the happy family. "Fräulein, may I offer my congratulations to you. Welcome to the family," he said. He gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Herr Dettweiler," she replied.

"I'm going to take the children for the day. You two need to spend some time together," Max said.

"Thank you, Max," Georg said.

Max led the children outside. "We need to practice your singing for the festival," he told them, hoping Georg didn't hear.

"Max…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

I'm going on a trip for a few days...so this is the last update until I get back. Sorry guys! I hope this chapter is long enough...a lot happens...Well, here goes...

**Chapter 6**

"My darling, we must begin planning our wedding," Georg said as he led Maria out to the car. "But today, I just want it to be us. We're going out to lunch."

"We can begin planning at the restaurant," Maria said. "I can't wait to be your wife, Georg."

"I can't wait to be the husband of the most beautiful woman in the world," he said. Her cheeks flushed. "Come now, my love, you have to get used to this kind of loving praise." He kissed her cheek. "You are perfect in every way."

She laughed. "Georg, please."

"You are."

He drove to the restaurant one-handed. His other hand never left hers; their fingers intertwined. They reached Salzburg minutes later and parked near the restaurant.

"Georg, this place is really nice. Are you sure this is okay?" Maria asked.

"Only the best for my fiancée," he replied, kissing her hand. He lead her out of the car and into the restaurant.

They were escorted to their table, one by a window that had a beautiful view of the Alps and Hohensalzburg Castle. They ordered their food. Georg held Maria's hands on the table while they waited.

He cleared his throat before he began speaking again. "So, my dear, we must plan our wedding day…"

She nodded, smiled, and said, "Yes, I suppose we must."

"Where do you want to be married? Nonnberg Abbey?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes, that would be wonderful."

"Excellent. And where shall we have our reception?"

"Home, just like the party. And so the children can be there the entire night," she said.

"Bridesmaids?"

"Liesl, I suppose. And Marta and Gretl for flower girls."

He nodded. "What kind of flowers?"

Maria thought for a moment. "Edelweiss. And white roses."

_Beautiful, _Georg thought. "You and Liesl should go into town tomorrow and begin shopping for your dress. Don't hesitate to get any dress you want." Maria nodded. "And where shall we go on our honeymoon, darling?"

Maria shrugged. "I've never been out of Austria."

"Well, darling, we'll have to go somewhere beautiful then – like Paris?"

"Sounds wonderful," Maria said.

"And when shall we have this wedding?" Maria's eyes grew wide. She hadn't even thought of when this wedding was actually going to happen. "A month, I suggest. So, at the end of July. And we'd get back from our honeymoon at the end of August. We'll be able to spend another two weeks of summer with the children before they return to school."

It was early afternoon. The sun was still high in the sky as Georg led his fiancée to the car after lunch. "Oh good, we'll make it back in time to sing and play with the children before dinner," Maria said, smiling at the sunny day.

"I'm sure they're a little jealous of me already because I had you all to myself for a while today," he smiled. She blushed. "But quite frankly, my dear, I've been a little jealous of them for having you for the past few months."

Maria smiled. "We're going to have to find time to spend time with the children, and time to spend alone before the wedding."

"Yes, and that's why I propose a promise. We should meet every night where we could just spend time together. Just your lips and mine, and words of love," he took her hands, and kissed her.

"I'd love to meet you for some together time. The children go to bed around nine-thirty, so we could meet at ten?"

"At the gazebo," he said. "Unless it rains, then we'll make it the sitting room."

"It's a promise.

"I'll see you tonight then, my love."

The children wereglad to see their father and mother-to-be. As promised, Maria took them outside for singing and playing. Georg smiled as he watched the former governess roughhouse with his children. It baffled him how she could go from being sweet, romantic, and shy to loud, vivacious, and gawky – and yet kept a certain elegance and poise no matter how gawky or shy she was. She was free and spirited, and that's what he loved about her. She brought a joy of life to everything she did.

Georg and Max stayed inside. Max was eating, naturally, while Georg began to make wedding arrangements. He made an appointment at the dress store in Salzburg for Maria and Liesl for the next day.

Maria bid goodnight to the children. The younger ones whined that they didn't want to go to bed, because it had been such a wonderful and fun day. Maria assured them that they'd have just as much fun the next day. They accepted this, and Maria finally was able to shut the door to the children's nursery.

She went to her room to freshen up before her meeting with Georg. She looked in the mirror and shook her head. She couldn't believe so much had changed for her within the last twenty-four hours. One day ago around this time, she was certain that all hope was gone and that she'd live her life in sorrow. _And now…_she sighed.

She exited her room and made her way down the stairs and out the back door. The moon was big and bright, and lit up her way to the gazebo. She found Georg sitting on the bench, and memories from last night flooded back into her mind. She stood there and stared at him for a moment, before he noticed her.

"Maria…" he whispered. He rose, and took her hands, and pulled her to sit next to him.

"I was just thinking…" she began, but his lips cut her off as they met hers.

"I love you," he breathed into her. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

Then he took her hands and led her to the gazebo, but didn't make it inside, before he moved to kiss her again. He backed her against the wall of the gazebo and pressed himself up against her. She tensed for a moment but then relaxed into him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands rested on her hips. Their lips locked for what seemed like hours before they had to breathe.

"Georg…" she whispered. She stared into his eyes, unable to find words for feelings, her desires, or any words at all.

He smiled. "You are beautiful," he said, and then his lips found hers again. "You are perfect. You're all I ever want. You're my angel."

She smiled back at him, but then shook her head. "Georg…" she took a breath. She placed her hands on his chest. He looked at her with surprise. Maria looked down and sighed. He took her hand.

"I don't know how to say this," she finally said. "But I'm not…I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you by saying this…"

He took a step back. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…you expect so much from me, and I don't feel worthy. I'm just me. I'm not what you say. I'm not perfect. And I'm no angel. I don't want to disappoint you."

Georg shook his head and stepped closer again. She looked away. "Maria," he said, and cupped her cheek in his hand. "You could _never _disappoint me, my dear. You're an angel to me. You were sent by God to save my family. You're heaven to us all, and if that's not what an angel is…You _are_ beautiful, no matter what you say or believe." She tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her go. He led her inside the gazebo and sat her on the benches. "Maria, I love you, no matter what. I love your sweetness, your love for my children, your innocence and positivity, your faith." He kissed her. "You have the most beautiful and striking clear blue eyes I've ever seen. Your hair is like the sun and pure gold. I love your arms, especially when they're around me. I feel all the security in the world in your arms. Most of all I love your mouth. I love your smile, so happy and bright. I love your voice – the most beautiful sound in the world. And I love your kiss – I lose myself in you, all of you."

He kissed her again. This time she loosened up and wrapped her arms around him again. "I love you so much," she said, and her voice broke, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Liesl seemed excited to go shopping for the wedding gown than Maria was. At least, she was more expressive about it. Maria was undoubtedly excited, but kept her composure. She was also quite nervous. The Captain assured her that she could have any dress she wanted. Money wasn't an issue, and he wanted his bride to look and feel beautiful.

Maria had never imagined getting married. She knew that as a nun, she'd never wear a beautiful white gown and walk down the aisle to meet the love of her life. She never imagined owning anything remotely beautiful.

Maria and Liesl walked to town together. They'd always enjoyed each other's company, but things were different now. Before, they'd just been friends, or child and governess, but now they were walking together as mother and daughter.

"I'm so glad you're going to stay with us, Fräulein Maria," Liesl said, beaming at Maria. "Though to call you mother will take some getting used to. But I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Liesl," Maria said, and gave her oldest daughter's hand a squeeze. "I'm going to have to getting used to being a wife and mother. But I'm so glad that I'll be able to stay with you all forever."

By then, they'd reached the dress store. The employees welcomed them and immediately began showing them dresses. They were all so beautiful.

Maria wanted a dress that was elegant and very pretty, but also innocent, not too revealing, and not too expensive, even though Georg told her not to worry about the bill.

Finally she found one – with long sleeves, a long train, a v-neck that overlapped but didn't reveal much at all. It was a shiny satin. She found the perfect veil as well, with a train much longer. Liesl talked her into the veil.

"Oh my, Fräulein Maria, you look absolutely beautiful. This is the dress. You're going to stop Father in his tracks. He won't be able to take his eyes off you as you walk down the aisle toward him."

This was the dress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

I figured I could fit in another chapter before I leave on my trip. [At last some conflict!]

**Chapter 7**

Maria was disappointed that it was raining outside. She wouldn't be able to meet Georg by the gazebo. Their rain alternative was the sitting room. The children and Max had gone off to bed, so she and Georg were really free to have their nightly rendezvous in any room.

The sitting room was good enough – though it was strange to sit in this room alone. This is where the Captain sang "Edelweiss" for the children, Elsa, Max, and her, so long ago. She sat on the sofa, and leaned her back against the armrest. She pulled her feet up on the couch, and wrapped her arms around her knees.

She was getting used to the idea of getting married and a mother. She was still a little surprised every day when she found out that everything – the feelings, the kisses and embraces, the dates, and the wedding plans – were actually real. She knew the children loved her, but that wouldn't make a difference whether she was their mother or their governess. Maria was happy, that's for sure. She smiled as she thought of the past few weeks, her engagement, the bliss she'd found in her life.

Georg appeared in the doorway of the sitting room. Maria straightened up and pulled her feet off the couch. "No, no, don't move," he told her. She froze, her back was still against the armrest. He approached her and sat next to her. He leaned over her, his chest hovering over hers, and kissed her.

She trembled beneath him, as he'd never been so forward with her before. She gasped for air, but then kissed him back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He cradled her in his arms beneath him, and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before.

In a fit of passion and desire, he pulled her closer to him. His lips left hers and he left a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck. Maria felt her cheeks flush red. She loved when he touched her, but this wasn't right. At least right now.

"Georg," she gasped. "Please, stop." His lips found hers again, before she could protest. She pushed against his chest gently with her hands to separate them.

"Maria, I love you." He looked into her eyes. He couldn't read her emotions, but something wasn't right. "What's wrong, darling?" She pulled away from him. "Maria, please tell me. I need to know what you're feeling. I can't know what wrong unless you tell me. I promise I'll fix whatever's bothering you."

She glanced at him before she turned away again. She knew she could trust him, she could tell him anything, but she wasn't sure how she'd say this. "I'm just…afraid. Not of you! Not of being with you and the children forever. Not of the wedding…but more so the wedding night."

He nodded. He should've expected this. "You're afraid of…"

"…Giving myself to you, and…impurity."

"Maria…" Georg reached for her but she resisted. She moved away from him. He wasn't used to being rejected by the woman he loved. He frowned at her. "Maria, please don't do this," he breathed. "You know that I need you and how much I want you."

He could see that she was fighting tears. "I know…but I just don't see how I can possibly marry you without being so afraid.... I don't know how I can do this. I love you, I really do…I love what we have and I love how it makes me feel…but I'm afraid."

He reached for her again, and she flinched. He was getting frustrated, but he tried not to show it. Maria's tears began to fall. In order to escape getting angry, he got up and walked past her out of the room. She fell into the sofa and sobbed into her hands.

_Maria, you messed up really badly. He'll never marry you now and you'll be sent away. What will I tell the children? _

Then she realized that it didn't mean she'd be sent away. She forced herself to calm down. Things would be okay.

Maria had bad dreams that night, when she actually was able to sleep. In the morning, the Captain didn't join her and the children for breakfast. She told the children he was taking care of some business, and tried not to show that she was worried about him.

She took the children out to town for the day and tried to focus on them, not her sadness and fear. She knew they'd enjoy some time together, especially before she and Georg left for their…_honeymoon_.

When they got home to the villa, Maria and the children played on the terrace and then sang. Georg heard their laughter outside and looked through the curtains. He was relieved to see Maria was still there, not that he'd thought she'd leave.

He felt awful about the way he treated her. Tonight he'd apologize.

_Do I meet him tonight, as usual? _she wondered. It was after nine-thirty, and she was in her room. The night was clear, so their meeting should take place outside. Maria didn't know if she should go or not.

She peeked through the curtains and she saw him on the terrace walking toward the gazebo. He was going to expect her. So she left her room and prayed for the best as she made her way outside to meet him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

What the heck. Here's another one…just so we don't end like that.

**Chapter 8**

_Do I meet him tonight, as usual? _she wondered. It was after nine-thirty, and she was in her room. The night was clear, so their meeting should take place outside. Maria didn't know if she should go or not.

She peeked through the curtains and she saw him on the terrace walking toward the gazebo. He was going to expect her. So she left her room and prayed for the best as she made her way outside to meet him.

Georg sat on the bench, waiting for her. He hoped she'd come. Then he heard her light footsteps coming toward him, and he turned to see her coming out from behind the trees.

"Maria," he gasped, and rushed to embrace her. She tensed up at his first touch, but then wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," she began. "I'm just…"

He interrupted her words with a kiss. "Maria, please. I know why you're afraid – it's natural. But I promise you, I'll guide you through every step of this marriage, of that night. We'll take it slow. I never want to hurt you and I promise I never will, and I'll never let anyone else hurt you ever again. You don't need to be afraid because I'm totally and completely in love with you. I'm sorry I got frustrated with you. It's just that I love you so much and I want to show you every way that I love you, without reservation."

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she said simply. "I'm not so afraid anymore. I was afraid all of today that you wouldn't marry me. So I decided that life without you would be too much to bear. And that hurt much more than my naïve fears."

"I promise you that I'll marry you, and we'll always be together. I will never hurt you and I won't let anyone else hurt you. I promise always to love you. I will kiss you every morning, every night, every time I fall in love with you again. If we have a disagreement, I'll kiss you immediately after, just to show you I still adore you."

Maria nodded again and hugged him. "Agreed."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

Sorry about the delay. I was without internet access for a few days. Hope you enjoy these chapters!

**Chapter 9 **

Captain Von Trapp rang the bell outside of Nonnberg Abbey. An elderly nun approached the gate.

"Can I help you, my son?" she asked.

"I'm Captain Von Trapp. I'm here to talk to the Mother Abbess," he told her. She nodded and opened the gate. She led him through the courtyard and to the Mother Abbess's office. He'd never met this woman. He'd spoken to her on the phone when he called the abbey about a governess. He knew that he liked this woman though, because she sent Maria back to him. She told Maria that it was okay for her to love him. Still, the Captain was nervous. He thought so much about his wonderful future with her and forgot to ask the Mother Abbess's permission. He was worried she'd say no.

The nun knocked on the Mother Abbess's office and they heard a voice from within. They entered the office. The room was small and dimly lit, but the majestic nun sat at her desk, and she made the room feel welcoming.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked.

"Yes, uh, I'm Captain Von Trapp."

"Oh, Captain," Mother Abbess rose from her desk and shook the Captain's hand. "It's nice to finally put a face with the name. Now, what can I do to help you?"

"It's about Maria," he began. He didn't know how to begin.

Mother Abbess stiffened. "What about her? Is she okay? I haven't heard from her since..."

"She's fine…she's wonderful," he said. "She's out with the children now and doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh goodness, the way you started sounded like you had bad news…"

He shook his head. "No, no, far from it," he said. "In fact…I'm in love with her."

The nun raised her eyebrows, then smiled. "I know, and that's why I sent her back to you."

"And for that I'm eternally grateful. You see, I've asked Maria to marry me. A few weeks ago, in fact. But I've been enjoying our blissful engagement too much and I kept forgetting to ask your permission."

"Permission granted," the nun said. She smiled and took the Captain's hands. She hugged him. "I'm glad you've brought her happiness and love. Take care of her."

"Oh, I will," he said.

"Darling, I have good news." Georg came through the back door, and met his fiancée on the terrace. The children were scattered over the villa grounds; the boys were playing ball and the girls were reading by the trees.

Maria met him and gave him a quick kiss. "What news is that?"

"I was just at the abbey, and I asked Mother Abbess if I could marry you."

She gasped. "Did you really? Well, what did she say?"

"She said, 'permission granted' and 'I'm glad you've brought her happiness and love.' She also demanded that I take care of you, which won't be a problem at all."

"Oh, Georg, you've brought me _so much _happiness and love."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

You guys get another one today just because I intended to post these days ago. The story is written - I'm just doing last minute editing and stuff. There will be two chapters more after this. Thank you all for reading the story and writing reviews. They mean a lot to me. I've so enjoyed writing about Maria and Georg and their engagement. Oh and I watched the movie last night for the fourth time this YEAR. Yeah, I'm obsessed. Okay...on to the story. =)

**Chapter 10**

It was finally the day before the wedding. Invitations had been sent out, RSVPs had been delivered. There was a rush in the Von Trapp villa preparing for the party that would happen the next day to celebrate the marriage of Georg and Maria. The flowers were delivered and Maria and the children helped arrange them in the main hall, the sitting room, and the ballroom. The children definitely approved of Maria's flower choices – white roses and edelweiss.

After setting up for the reception, Maria, Georg, and the children spent the afternoon outside, singing and playing. It was a wonderful day. Maria loved it when her family could just relax and sing and be together.

She knew they had to make the most of the day because she'd be going to the abbey for the night, and then the next day she'd walk down the aisle, become a wife and mother. Then they'd come back to the villa and have the reception, and then she and Georg would head off to Paris for a month. She wouldn't have a lot of time to see the children.

She thought of tonight at the abbey. It was going to be strange to spend the night away from home now. She'd no longer be a postulant, but a guest. She was also afraid to being away from Georg and the children for the night. She loved kissing the children goodnight. She loved meeting her fiancé at the same time every night, just to hear him say that he loves her and kiss him. Could she really miss a night of their meetings?

Maria, Georg, and her family had a lovely dinner together. One last dinner alone as a family before the children were sent off to bed.

"I'll see you all the church tomorrow," Maria told them. She hugged and kissed each child. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for everyone.

The Captain appeared at her side and kissed and hugged each child, then took her hand and led her out of the nursery.

"It's time, my dear," he said.

She frowned. "Already?"

He kissed her and smiled. "Yes, already. And the sooner we go to bed, the sooner we'll wake up and have our beautiful day."

She ran down the hall and got her bag and followed him out to the car. He drove to the abbey and parked across the street. He held her hand as they walked up to the abbey's front gates. He rang the bell.

Sister Margaretta came to the gate. She gasped when she saw who was there. "Maria?" She opened the gate and let them in.

"Hello, Sister Margaretta," Maria said. "I'm here to stay the night…"

"I know, I know," the nun replied. "You must be Captain Von Trapp?" He nodded. "Here, let me show you to your room, Maria. I'm so glad you're staying with us before you get married!" Sister Margaretta led Maria and Georg down several corridors and stopped at a locked door. She took the keys and unlocked it. "I've leave you two to say your goodbyes for the night." She smiled and left the lovers alone.

The room was simple; there was a twin bed, a small bedside table, and a chair. There was a small window that overlooked the garden. Maria set her bag on the floor. The Captain turned away while she changed into her nightgown. She sat on the bed next to him.

"What am I going to do without you tonight? Knowing that you're across town?" he finally said.

"I'm not sure what I'll do either," she confessed. "Though I'm hoping sleep comes easy tonight. The sooner we fall asleep, the sooner it'll be time to wake up. And I'm so looking forward to waking up."

"I don't think I've ever wanted to skip sleep more than tonight." He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, my angel. I can't wait to marry you, and have you, all of you. I'm giving you my heart, soul, and body tomorrow." He paused. "Well, I've already given you my heart."

"Georg, lay with me for a while, please," she pleaded. She laid down on the bed, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, and placed his head on the pillow next to hers. She turned into him and snuggled closer. She whispered, "I love you."

They laid together, but then Georg stirred. "The nuns are going to wonder what's taking me so long to leave." He laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow at the altar, darling." He kissed her goodbye, and left.

Now that she was alone, Maria knelt beside her bed. "Heavenly Father, I thank You for the blessings in my life. You have given me more than I've ever wanted, more than I think I deserve, but life is so wonderful for me. Thank You for everything You've done for me. I love Georg and the children so much, and I can't wait to be married. Tomorrow will be the happiest day of my life, I am sure of it. Amen."

She climbed into bed, switched off the lamp on the bedside table, and closed her eyes. She fell asleep fast and easy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**

Well, here it is. The wedding chapter. It's really long but I hope you like it! Reviews are always welcome...and I still don't own _The Sound of Music. _Unfortunately. Anyway - ENJOY!

**Chapter 11**

Maria awoke the next morning to knocking on her door. "Maria! It's time to get up!" Sister Margaretta called through the door. "Time to put on this beautiful wedding dress and get ready!" Maria jumped out of bed, not tired at all, just looking forward to the beautiful day. She opened the door and hugged the nun.

"I am so excited!"

"I bet you are," the nun replied, grinning. "We better get you some breakfast."

Maria followed the nun to the cafeteria. It had been so long since she'd eaten a meal here. She always wanted to talk to her fellow postulants, but they were supposed to eat in silence. She was given a bowl of oatmeal, and she was grateful for a small meal. She felt the excitement butterflies in her stomach and didn't want to eat a lot. Still, she ate fast, then went to the chapel. Sister Catherine was in one of the back rooms of the chapel with her dress, shoes, and veil.

"Maria, sweetie, I'm so happy for you," she said. Maria hugged her. "Time for you to get ready."

Maria slipped on her pantyhose and her dress. Sister Catherine helped her button up the dress in the back. She brought over the veil and placed it on her head. Last, Maria slipped on her satin white heels. Maria sat at a table and put on some makeup, and then she was ready.

"Maria, you look so beautiful," Sister Catherine said, and hugged her again, careful not to wrinkle the dress.

Then, the Mother Abbess entered. She smiled with she saw the young bride. She turned to the other nun. "Could you give us a moment, please, Sister Catherine?" She nodded, and exited. "Maria," she began. "I'm so happy you've found happiness. You don't look like the same girl I sent to the Von Trapp household early this summer. You're more mature, calmer, and happier. This feels right to me, though it was completely unexpected."

Maria bowed her head. "Reverend Mother, thank you so much for your guidance and support. Thank you for sending me away. It was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I still can't believe this is real. It's all so wonderful."

Reverend Mother smiled. "Tell me what you're feeling, my child."

Maria thought for a moment. "I feel like this is a fairy tale dream. How could something so wonderful be real? I'm so happy and life is so wonderful. I love this family with all my heart. I love those children like they've always been mine. I love to see the looks on their faces when I enter the room. They brighten. And then I love _him. _He's so wonderful to me, patient, kind…romantic. He has a tender side that no one sees except for me. He's so giving and selfless, always wanting to know how I feel, always making me feel better if I'm afraid…"

"Are you afraid?" Reverend Mother asked.

"No," Maria replied. "And yes. I'm not afraid of being with this family forever. But I'm afraid that I've disappointed God by leaving the abbey."

"Maria, you could never disappoint God. He wants you to be happy. And you are. That's all that matters."

Maria nodded, then smiled. "Georg calls me his angel. He says I'm so innocent and beautiful and a blessing to their family."

Reverend Mother smiled. "How wonderful. My child, I've never seen a happier bride, and I've seen a lot of weddings come through this chapel. Are you ready?"

Maria nodded, and Reverend Mother led her up the stairs.

The rest of the nuns were already there, and smiled when they saw Maria in her gown. Maria peaked through the gates, and saw that the pews were already filled. They were all Georg's guests and extended family. She had no one there, except him, the children, Max, and the nuns. She suddenly felt nervous. What if his friends didn't approve of her? Then she caught sight of him at the altar. He didn't see her, and she was glad he didn't. She felt like she'd have to run to him if he did. He was in his naval uniform, and looked so dashing.

"Maria." She heard Liesl's voice, and Maria turned. Liesl was there with Marta and Gretl, all three in white, holding bouquets of edelweiss. "You look beautiful." Maria hugged the three girls. Liesl handed her a bouquet of white roses.

"I'm so glad to see you," Maria told them.

"We missed you last night," Marta whispered.

"I missed you too."

They heard the organ begin to play the wedding march. Maria turned one last time to Reverend Mother, who nodded to her. Gretl and Marta began the walk down the aisle. All of the guests rose and looked back at Maria. Georg was the last to turn. She caught his eyes and smiled.

He gasped when he saw her. If there was ever any doubt that she was an angel, it disappeared at the moment. She had never looked so ethereal and beautiful than right then. The dress…well, Liesl had been right, she'd said that the dress Maria had picked was absolutely beautiful. He watched Maria walk toward him, unable to move his eyes away from the lovely woman he'd marry in a few minutes.

Maria kept her eyes lowered. If she locked eyes with him, she'd want to run the rest of the way. She reached the steps of the altar and raised her eyes to meet his. They smiled at each other. He reached his hand out to her and she took it. It felt like they'd been apart so long. He gave her hand a squeeze, and she looked over to him. She felt tears well up in her eyes. _This is real._

Maria and Georg reached the priest, and said each word of their vows with meaning, love, and devotion.

"Maria, there was darkness for a long time, and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I, Georg, take you, Maria, as my wife, friend, and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us. I pledge before our family, before God, and this company to be your husband. Let us make our two lives one life. I want you and love you for today, tomorrow, and forever." Georg took the ring and placed it on her finger. "Maria, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

Maria let her tears fall. But it was her time to speak. "I dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you to love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. I, Maria, take you, Georg, as my husband, friend, and love, beside me, and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us. I pledge before our family, before God, and this company to be your husband. Let us make our two lives one life. I want you and love you for today, tomorrow, and forever." She placed the ring on his finger. "Georg, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

He stared into her eyes and it still took her breath away. After spending every day together, he still had this power over her. He squeezed her hand and mouthed, "I love you so much."

She blushed and mouthed an "I love you" back to him.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said.

Georg hugged her around the waist, and drew her closer. She placed her arms around his shoulders. He leaned in and touched his lips to hers. He kissed her with more love and passion than he ever had; now she was his, and he was hers.

They only broke their first kiss as husband and wife because they heard their guests applauding. They almost forgot that people were watching them. Because they felt that they were the only two people in the world that mattered for that moment. And the children. They turned to greet their guests, and then walked back down the aisle. Georg's arm never left its place, circled around her waist. His other hand held hers. When they exited the chapel, he kissed her again.

"I love you, wife," he said.

"I love you, too, husband," she replied. Her eyes widened when she realized that they were indeed husband and wife.

Georg led her to the car, and they drove around the city. They had to give their guests time to get to their house before they did. He held her hands and they kissed throughout the ride. Finally, they pulled into their driveway. Guests were still arriving, but it was time for the newlyweds to join their party. They entered the main hall, and the children, Max, and their guests were there to greet them. They all applauded. Georg kissed Maria on the cheek before they descended the staircase.

Brigitta and Louisa were the first to reach them. "You're our mother now!" Brigitta said, and hugged Maria around the waist. Maria kissed all of her children.

"I love you all," she told them. "Enjoy the party, darlings." The seven children scattered until dinner was served.

After dinner there was dancing, and the Captain danced with his new bride all night – the waltz, the laendler, the tango. She never left his side.

"I've never seen him happier," a voice came behind Max, who was enjoying watching the newlyweds dance.

"Me either," he said, and turned to see who was speaking. _"Elsa!" _

"I do love a good party, Max. Don't look so surprised." Elsa grabbed a glass of champagne. "And yes, Georg did invite me. And no, I don't mind at all. Maria's lovely. I couldn't have brought him this kind of happiness. Just look at them together." At the end of the dance, Elsa strolled over to the happy couple. "Georg," she began.

He turned to her, and then he smiled. "Elsa, I'm glad you came."

"I'm so happy for you both," she said. She reached out for Maria's hand, who took it cautiously. "You look radiant, dear."

"Thank you, Elsa," Maria replied.

Georg and Maria enjoyed spending time with their guests and children, and the night passed by quickly. Everyone commented on how beautiful the decorations and flowers were, how great the food was, and how beautiful Maria's dress was. Soon Maria noticed that it was time to send the children to bed. They protested, but eventually obeyed.

"Darlings, we will have some time to spend together before we leave for the honeymoon. We'll see you in the morning. I love you all. Goodnight!" she told them, kissed and hugged them.

The party was winding down. Only a few couples were still on the dance floor, and some guests had already left. Most were eating their wedding cake and sipping champagne.

Georg took Maria's hand and led her to the center of the action.

"Maria and I wish to thank you for coming to our wedding and reception. Enjoy the food and drinks, and have a wonderful night."

He led her to the ballroom again, and they danced for the last time. Most of the guests took the Captain's announcement as the end of the party, and were starting to leave. They said goodbye to the new couple and left.

"Maria, I think it's time to retire, don't you?" he asked. She smiled, and then nodded. "Let's go upstairs then." He took her by the hand and led her up the grand staircase, sneaking away from the rest of the guests.

Maria giggled. "Must we sneak away?"

"Of course, darling. It's the only way we'll get away before two in the morning." He led her toward his bedroom. She stiffened a little when she realized what was coming, and he stopped and kissed her. "Don't be nervous, my love." He took her hand and they stopped once again outside their room. "Here we are." He kissed her deeply. "I love you so much, Maria. I know you're afraid, but I made a promise to you that I'd guide you through everything." She nodded. "Do you love me?"

"You know I do. Always. With all my heart."

"Then close your eyes, my dear." She obeyed. He opened the door and led her inside. "Wait just a moment." He turned on the lights, led Maria to the center of the room, and placed a package on the bed. "Open your eyes."

She looked around the room. On every surface there were lit candles and vases of red and white roses. On the bed, there were rose petals, and a package wrapped in gold paper. She gasped. "Georg…"

"This is all for you, my love. And here's your first wedding present."

She opened the package and found a long pink satin nightgown with thin straps. It was beautiful.

"Go ahead and put it on in the bathroom." She went in and changed, and freshened up. He changed out of his suit, into pajamas.

Maria came out of the bathroom in her new nightgown. It fit perfectly. He came over to her, and took her in his arms and kissed her. "You're so beautiful, my love." He led her to the bed and laid her down, still kissing her.

This time she didn't protest. She let him touch her, kiss her, hold her, and claim her as his.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sunlight shown through the curtains the next morning. Maria was still in her Captain's arms. He woke first and then glanced down at his beautiful wife. He leaned to kiss her awake. She stirred.

"Morning, gorgeous," he whispered. "I love you."

"Morning, Captain," she replied, grinning.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I did." She snuggled closer to him. "Once we actually fell asleep, I slept well." She giggled.

"And how do you feel?"

"So many things," she said. "Love, security, freedom, passion, understanding, wonderful…And I'm all yours, forever." She smiled and kissed him.

"All mine," he hugged her tighter. "You're so beautiful, angel. And you were wonderful last night." She blushed. He leaned to kiss her. "I suppose we should be getting up and getting ready. We have to pack and spend time with the children before we catch our train."

They rose out of bed, dressed, and went downstairs to meet the children, who were already sitting at the table with Max.

"Morning, children," the newlyweds said.

"Morning, Mother, Father," they replied.

It was so nice hearing them call her mother. The family ate breakfast, and then sent the children to play so they could pack. Then Maria and Georg joined their family outside, where they sang and played. Georg never left Maria's side, and rarely let her hand fall from his own. If the children turned away, he snuck a kiss.

Marta came up to her. "Mother, I don't want you to be away so long. I'm going to miss you."

Maria hugged her daughter. "I'm going to miss you too, darling. Just remember to sing every day and pretend I'm there singing with you. I'm going to miss kissing you goodnight. I'll miss all of you."

"I'll miss you too, dear," Georg piped in.

"Must you go?" Brigitta asked.

Georg laughed. "Yes. Maria and I need some time to spend together alone. It's a wedding tradition." He squeezed Maria's hand.

After dinner, Max drove the entire family to the train station.

"So, your train leaves at eight o'clock tonight? That means you'll get there around eight in the morning," Max said, handing the tickets to Georg. "That's a long train ride."

Maria nodded. "But at least if we fall asleep on the train, when we wake up, we'll be almost to Paris!"

"Yes, and we'll check into the hotel and begin our sightseeing."

"I can't wait to go to the Louvre," Maria said. "All that beautiful art…"

"Children, I want you to behave for your Uncle Max. Max will surely tell me if any of you misbehaved. Understood?" The children mumbled a yes, and then Georg softened. "Now give your mother and me a hug and a kiss."

"I love you all," Maria told them as she kissed and hugged them. "Goodbye, children."

The children waved as their parents took their suitcases and boarded the train. Maria blew them kisses, and then she and Georg found their car. They had a private room with a bed and bathroom and a table and chairs. They would be served breakfast on the train.

They immediately changed into their nightclothes and climbed into bed. Georg wrapped his arms and Maria and drew her close. "That nightgown is really beautiful on you, my dear."

"You have good taste and you knew what I'd like."

"Marta told me your favorite color is pink," he confessed.

Maria laughed. "One of the things we have in common."

"She loves you," he said. "They all do. But Marta is so attached to you."

She smiled. "I noticed. She's a sweetheart. I love them; I'm going to miss them."

"Maria, we're going to have a wonderful time. We're spending our first weeks as husband and wife in the most romantic city in the world." He kissed her. "Goodnight, my dear."

"Goodnight, darling. I love you."

"I love you, too."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, and woke up in Paris.

THE END

**Author's Note**

Well, that's it. I'm so grateful to everyone who has read and reviewed my first fanfic. Thanks to everyone. I might even post more!


End file.
